Belle's Death?! - Crossover - UbiSoftFan94.
Oh no! Is this Belle's death with crossover?! It's like a strange crossover nightmare, made by UbiSoftFan94!! Cast *Percy as Young Bambi *Belle as Bambi's Mother *Nibbles as Pinocchio *Jerry as Jiminy Cricket *Ten Cents as Winnie the Pooh *Shaggy Rogers as Pinocchio (1978) *Hercules as Tigger *Grampus as Rabbit *Fire Tug as Eeyore *Sunshine as Piglet Transcript *Percy: (sighs) Wow! It sure is long, isn't it? *Nibbles: Will we find food soon? *Jerry: Yeah. Looks pretty hopeless. Will take a miracle to get us out of here. *Nibbles: Gee... *Belle: It seems long, but will not last long forever. *Percy: I need some coal and water. *Ten Cents: I've just empty my last pot of honey.... *Shaggy Rogers: Like, don't even make me think about honey! *Jerry: Oh, buck up. It could be worse, be cheerful... like me. *Percy: Everyone is hungry here. *Belle: Yes, I know. *(Later, out in the snow, lies some green grass for everyone to eat) *Belle: Percy! Everyone, come here. Look! (Jerry and Shaggy gasp and smile) New spring grass. (Just as everyone is enjoying their food, Belle stops eating, but looks around, and gulps) Everyone, quick. The thicket! They'll kill me. *Grampus: (as Fire Tug flees) I think I know what's coming! (Hercules and Grampus flee) *Ten Cents: But, what about our food? *Grampus: It's your food or your lives! Come on! (Ten Cents, Hercules, Grampus, and Fire Tug flee. Percy and Belle flee. Jerry and Nibbles flee and dodge the shot) *Belle: Faster! Faster, Percy! Don't look back! Keep running! Keep running! Papa? PAAAAAPPAAAA!! *(the others manage to escape, but not Belle, who gets shot and killed. The others quickly run away and shut the doors behind them) *Percy: We've made it. We've made it, Mother. Wait... Mother! *Nibbles: She's not here... Where is she? *Jerry: Let's follow Percy. *Percy: Mother? Mother, where are you?! *Nibbles: Come on, gang! *Percy: Mother? *Nibbles: Mrs. Engine! *Hercules: Hey, where the heck are you, ma'am engine? (Shaggy gasps) *Percy: Mother! Mother? *Jerry: Where is everybody? This place is like a scrapyard. I don't like the looks of this. *Percy: Mother?! *Nibbles: Or maybe something awful happened to her... *Jerry: Don't worry, son, she maybe just took another way... *Percy: Mother?! (cries until he runs into James. He and Shaggy gasp) *Grampus: Oh dear. Mercy me. *Sunshine: Oh dear. Mercy me too. *James: Your mother can't be with you anymore. *Shaggy: No. *Nibbles: No. *Grampus: NOOOOOOO! *Percy: NOOOOOO! (cries) *Grampus: Oh no. (Shaggy and Nibbles cry) We'd never got to tell her... ...how we feel about her. *Fire Tug: Should have told her when we got the chance. *Sunshine: Right... and... she's the best mom... in the whole world. *Ten Cents: I believe we should keep looking for Percy's mother! *Sunshine: No, Ten Cents. James is right. Belle is gone. (Hercules drips some tears) *James: Come, my son. (the others obey and follow James and Percy) She must have called for me, but is shot and killed, and near seen again. Category:UbiSoftFan94